Yusuke's twin
by Spanish-Flower
Summary: when Yusuke dies, his twin sister can see his spirit. now she must be a spirit detective along side him. Better that it sounds. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I don't own anything except my oc.

* * *

'_**Yusuke…'**_

A teenage girl with waist length raven hair and dark brown eyes kneeled in front of the casket that contained her twin brother. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the picture on top of the casket. The picture was of a smirking teenage boy with raven hair that was gelled back and brown eyes that held mischief.

"You promised…," the girl said softly to the picture. "You promised to always be there for me."

'_**Why…'**_

The girl stood up from her kneeled position and walked over to her mother, who was crying. Without a word the girl engulfed her mother in a hug, hoping to make her feel better.

"Yusuke!" Atsuko wailed as her daughter tried to comfort her. "Why did you have to die?! Maiko, why did he have to die?!"

"Shh mom," Maiko said softly to her. "It's okay."

'_**Why did you die?'**_

Maiko noticed the principle walking over to them. She let go of her mother and softly told her that she needed some air. Quickly, Maiko walked out the door before the principle saw her. When she was outside, Maiko wiped away any trace of tears that were still on her face with the back of her hand. She fixed the black dress she was wearing by smoothing out the wrinkles. She looked around and scowled at some of the students and teacher there.

'_Why are they even here? It's not like they care,' _Maiko thought as she saw some students laughing.

Maiko growled in annoyance at them. _'I bet they just came for extra credit.'_

Sighing in anger, Maiko looked up at the sky and almost screamed in shock. There in the sky was her brother and some weird blue haired lady on an oar.

'_It can't be.'_

"Yusuke," she said a bit loudly hoping that no one was paying any attention to her. "Is that really you?"

Yusuke looked at his sister in shock. Here he thought that no one could see him and now his sister is staring straight at him.

"Sis," he asked unsurely, "You can see me?"

Maiko just nodded and continued to stare at the ghost of her brother. Yusuke flew toward her until he was right in front of her face.

"How?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" cried Maiko quietly not wanting people to think she was crazy. Though she was beginning to think so herself. "I just came outside after I tried to calm down our mother!"

"Is she all right?" he asked softly with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Barely," his sister mumbled, "She's been crying ever since you… you died."

Yusuke looked down in shame and was quiet. Maiko got worried and tried to touch his shoulder but her hand went through him.

"Right forgot you're a ghost now," she mumbled as her brother laughed. "So are you going to explain?"

"Saved a little brat from getting hit by a car, only to find out after I died that the kid would live with one less scrape," Yusuke explained in a bored tone. "Now I get to choose if I want to stay a ghost until the Spirit World has enough room or I can go through with this ordeal thing and get me body back."

"Bro, you better do the ordeal," said Maiko with a small smile. "You still have a promise to keep."

"Sure, for you," Yusuke answered.

"Also you have to do it for Keiko, mom, and Kuwabara. You can't forget about them."

"Yeah whatever." Yusuke grumbled.

"By the way, who's that blue haired girl on the oar?" Maiko asked as she stared at the said person.

"Oh, that Botan," answered Yusuke as Botan flew down to them. "She's the suppose Grim Reaper."

"Hello there," Botan said cheerily with a wave.

"Hey, so you're the Grim Reaper? Not what I expected." Maiko said.

"I know," Botan said with a smile. "By the way, how can you see us?"

"Don't know?" she answered with a shrug.

"Mmm, Koenma will be interested in this," Botan thought out loud.

Maiko gave her brother a confused look which he returned with a shrug.

"Well, I better get back," Maiko said as she turned around. "You better come back, bro. Don't worry; I'll keep your body in top condition for when you return. I might even let Keiko help."

Maiko left with smile on her face as she heard Yusuke protest.

"Don't even think about it!" she heard him yell as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Maiko walked over to Atsuko and noticed that everyone was already gone.

'_How long was the talk?'_

Maiko knelt in front of her mom and gave her a smile which shocked her. She leaned forward and gave her a hug.

"Mom, don't worry," she whispered in her ear. "Yusuke's coming back. Don't ask me how, but he's coming. We just have to keep his body safe."

Maiko pulled a bit away and looked at Atsuko. She stared at her daughter in amazement before she nodded in agreement.

Maiko helped her up and lead her to her room so she could sleep. When she walked pass the casket, to go to her room, she stopped and faced the picture.

"You better come back," she said to the picture, before she headed to her room.

* * *

Okay people, this is my first Yu Yu fanfic so I'll love it if you reviewed. Lots of people probably wrote one like this, but I don't care. I'm doing this for fun. Next chapter will be longer, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything except for my OCS.

* * *

_**Bring!**_

Maiko sighed in relief as she heard the bell ring signaling that the last class of the day was over. She stood up from her chair and placed everything on her desk to her briefcase. She looked at the clock and groaned as she noticed that she might be running late if she was going to meet her friends at the arcade.

'_They're going to kill me if I'm late,' _she thought as she stuffed her last notebook in her briefcase.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a timid voice call out her name. Maiko turned around on her heel and faced a familiar brown haired girl wearing the same school uniform as her.

"What is it Keiko?" Maiko asked as she noticed the nervous look in her eyes.

"Well, I was wondering about something," Keiko began. "I had a dream about Yusuke. He said that he'll be coming back is that true."

"To me, yes," she answered with a small smile. "I believe that he will."

Without looking at Keiko's face, Maiko turned around and ran out the door. Keiko looked at Yusuke's sister running figure as she thought about what she heard.

"But will he really?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Maiko quickly rushed through the cloud of people hoping to get to the arcade on time. She was too concerned of not running over people that she didn't notice her brother's spirit floating behind her. Right as the walking sign above her turned to a red hand, was when Yusuke decided to make his appearance.

"HEY, SIS!" he yelled right in her ear.

Maiko screamed and jumped in the air in surprise. People stared at Maiko with worried looks as she started to gasp for breathe. Maiko noticed people staring at her and also noticed the sign showed that she could cross. Quickly, Maiko regain her breathing and ran across the street.

"Don't do that," hissed Maiko quietly, not wanting any more people thinking she was crazy. "Couldn't you warn me?"

"Now, where's the fun in that," he laughed, floating Indian style next to her.

"Maiko is right, Yusuke," said the cheery voice of Botan.

Yusuke just stuck his tongue out at the ferry girl, making his sister laugh quietly at his antics. Maiko continued to walking as she listened to her brother ranting about being a ghost.

"Oh by the way," she interrupted her brother's rant. "Did you happen to visit Keiko last night? Maybe you visited her in her dreams?"

Yusuke stared at his twin with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "How did you know?" he asked in amazement.

"She told me," Maiko said with a smirk.

Yusuke turned his head away from her, trying to hide his blush. Maiko laughed quietly with Botan as they both notice his embarrassment.

"Wow, are you stalking her now?" she teased, having fun messing with her brother. "That's kind of creepy. Going into her dreams like that."

"I was just trying to tell her that I was coming back," he cried back making the two girls laugh more.

"So you do care."

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Okay, fine I'll stop," giggled Maiko as she turned a corner, almost to her destination. "But I don't think that she really believes it. I think you should tell her again."

Yusuke floated silently as Maiko continued to walk. "But how?" he asked as he looked at her confused.

"How the hell am I suppose to know," Maiko sighed. "Ask the grim reaper."

"Well, you can," replied Botan as she floated beside her on her oar. "It's to be only for last resort. I can let you take over a body for an hour, but it has to be someone you know that has high spiritual awareness."

Yusuke immediately looked at his sister, with hope in his eyes.

"No."

"Come on, please," Yusuke begged floating in front of her, making Maiko stop.

"I'm not going to let my perverted brother in my body. Do you know how disgusting that will be," Maiko said with a gross look covering her face.

Before the two siblings can continue to argue, Botan quickly interrupted. "Actually Yusuke, you can only fuse with someone the same gender as you." (Don't really know if that's true or not. Probably not.)

"Thank you, Botan," Maiko said, happy that her brother won't try to take over her body.

"Then who?" he asked Botan.

"Why not, Kuwabara?" suggested Maiko, earning a confused look from Yusuke. "I remember one time I went to the arcade. Kuwabara was there and he challenged me to this fighting game. Right when we were in the middle of it, he stopped letting me win. I asked him what was wrong and he said something about a 'tickle' feeling. I remember he noticed my confused look and told me whenever he felt something supernatural he would get this feeling."

"He might work," said Botan, when Maiko finished her explanation.

"WHAT!?" cried Yusuke, clearly upset about this. "I'M NOT GOING INTO HIS BODY!"

"You might have to," said Botan slyly. "That is unless you want Keiko to forget about you."

Yusuke got quiet making the two girl laugh.

"Nice one, Botan," Maiko said with a wink.

"Thank you," she said then turned back to Yusuke and grabbed his wrist. "Well, come on. We have to go fine him."

Botan said a quick goodbye and flew away with a scream Yusuke in tow. Maiko gave a small wave and continued on her way to the arcade.

Maiko entered the arcade and looked around, hoping that her friends weren't here, yet. So far, there was no sight of them. She released the breath she was holding and made her way to the fighting games.

'_They yell at me when I'm late, yet they aren't even here,' _she ranted in her head.

"Maiko!" a female voice called.

Maiko turned toward the voice which was next to one of the games. A smile formed on her lips as she caught sight of a familiar shoulder length blonde hair girl her age.

"Kisa," Maiko cried as she made her way to the blonde. "Where's everyone else?"

"Kenji and Juro are held up with kendo practice," Kisa answered with a sigh.

"What about Kaori?"

"Family."

Maiko nodded understanding how important family was to Kaori. It's the same for her. _'Wonder what happened this time?'_

"Is she at the hospital, again?" Maiko asked.

"Yeah, her cousin got hurt."

"I'll go see her," Maiko decided as she turned to head back toward the entrance.

"I'll wait for the boys to get here," Kisa called to her.

Maiko waved behind her and quickly exited the arcade and started walking toward the hospital.

'_I hope she's okay.'_

* * *

"Maiko, thanks for coming," said a brunette girl as she engulfed her friend in a hug.

Maiko hugged Kaori back. When they let go she caught a glimpse of a boy sleeping in the hospital bed. He had the same color of hair as her Kaori and his left arm was in a cast.

"How is he?" she asked as she walked toward the sleeping boy.

"Fine," Kaori answered. "He broke his arm while riding his bike. He tried to do a trick that he saw on a show. He should've known not to do anything reckless."

"He's only seven," Maiko soothed. "He's allowed to make mistakes now and then. That's how he'll learn not to do that again."

"I know," the brunette sighed. "It's just that Kano really scared me."

'_Poor Kaori, I can understand how she feels. I mean my brother is dead but at least he's going to come back,' _Maiko thought as she looked at her friend who was now sitting at the edge of Kano's bed.

"How about I get you something from the cafeteria," she suggested.

"Yeah, I'll have a soda."

Maiko nodded and left the room and headed toward the elevators. She noticed an elevator that was about to close and quickly ran toward it.

"Hey, please hold the elevator!" she called as she noticed someone with red hair in the elevator.

Maiko sighed in relief as she noticed the elevator's door opening again. She quickly rushed in and leaned against the metal wall to catch her breath. She looked up to face the person who held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him. "It would have taken forever for another one to come."

"You're welcome," a red haired teenager her age replied with small smile.

"So what's your name?" Maiko asked curious.

"Shuichi Minamino."

"Well, thank you again, Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded with a smile on his lips. "What floor are you headed to?" he asked her.

"Oh, the first floor," she answered. "I need to go the cafeteria for my friend."

"Why?"

"Her little cousin has broken his arm so she's staying here. I came here to make sure that she and her cousin are alright. I know how it is to be worried about a family member."

"Really?" he asked as the elevator moved down. "Why is that?"

"Let's just say my twin brother is gone and won't come back for some time," Maiko said with her downcast. "He's making both me and mom worried."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," he comforted.

"I hope," she mumbled not knowing that Shuichi heard.

The elevator arrived at the first floor and opened. Shuichi and Maiko left and both headed toward the cafeteria.

"So why are you here?" she asked as they rounded a corner and arrived at their destination.

"My mother," he replied as he grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. "She's sick."

"I'm sorry," Maiko said as she grabbed a soda and waited in line beside Shuichi.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault."

Maiko paid for the soda and waited as Shuichi paid for his things. "You must be very worried for your mother."

Shuichi smiled and nodded as he and Maiko made their way back.

* * *

"Looks like this is where we part," Shuichi said as they exited the elevator.

"Yeah," agreed Maiko as she gave him a small smile. "I'm sure that your mother will be fine. All you need is faith."

With that said Maiko waved goodbye and hurried back toward her friend. Shuichi stood there a moment then a smile formed on his lips.

"What a strange girl," he said to himself, "but she is very kindhearted."

I am so sorry that this took so long. I had finals to study for and family from New York decided to drop in and stay a bit. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything except my OC and her friends that might pop up.

* * *

Maiko left the hospital as the sun was setting. She looked back at the building with slight concern in her eyes. She shook her head then continued on her way.

'_I hope that Kano will be fine,' _she thought back to Kaori's younger cousin.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. Maiko thought about her brother.

'_I wonder if he survived being Kuwabara?'_

A light giggle escaped her lips as she thought about Kuwabara being controlled by Yusuke. That would be a funny sight to see.

As Maiko was walking a familiar male's voice called out to her. "Excuse me!"

She turned on her heel and was face with familiar red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello," Maiko said with a smile. "You're Shuichi, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But I don't think I've caught your name?"

"Oh, it's Maiko. Maiko Urameshi."

Shuichi smiled and held out his hand. "Well this may be quit late, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Maiko let out a laugh and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She then thought back to his mom. "Is your mother feeling any better?"

Shuichi's eyes became downcast and he grew silent. Maiko's eyes filled up with concern. "She isn't better, is she?"

"No," he answered quietly. "She's gotten worst."

"I'm sorry," Maiko replied.

Shuichi gave her a small smile. "It isn't your fault. I told you this before."

She smiled at him kindly then looked at her watch that was on her left wrist. "I have to go and make sure my mother is alright. Ever since my brother left…" Maiko trailed off looking at her feet.

"Let me walk you home," Shuichi offered.

"You don't have to."

"Let me."

Maiko let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine," she told him and then continued to walk, but this time with Shuichi beside her.

* * *

As they were walking they talked about anything that came to mind. Maiko was actually enjoying her conversation with the red haired boy beside her.

Maiko led Shuichi into the park saying that it was a short cut. They walked past children playing on swings when Shuichi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Is something wrong?" Maiko asked as she turned to face him.

He didn't answer her as he stared past her with a strange expression on his face. Curiosity filled her as she turned back around to see what he was staring at. There leaning against a tree was a boy about her height, though she was about an inch or two taller and wearing black. His black hair was spiked up and had white starburst in the front. He was also wearing white bandages around his forehead.

His red eyes were staring straight at Shuichi than flickered to Maiko's brown eyes. She froze and felt invisible flames flickering near her. She took a step back from the heat afraid that she might get burned.

'_What's going on?'_ she thought a little frighten.

"I'm sorry, Maiko," Shuichi's voice called out making her face him. His eyes were staring straight into hers. "But it seems like I must leave. Are you fine walking by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be alright," Maiko answered. "Goodbye then."

She continued on her walk passing by the red eyed boy. She could feel his gaze on her back and could feel the fire licking at her. She had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering from the heat.

* * *

Maiko finally made it home. She was standing in front of the door digging through her briefcase. Her fingers made contact with the cold metal that was her keys and grabbed it. She unlocked the door and made her way inside.

"Mom," she called out as she took of her shoes. "Are you here?"

She heard a sniffle and something slamming down on wood. Maiko guessed it was her mom's beer bottle.

Shaking her head, she made her way toward the living room where her mother was knelt beside the table glaring at the coffin that held Yusuke's body. She was wearing a black kimono showing her mourning for her son.

"Mom," Maiko said softly kneeling down next to Atsuko.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD DIE?!" Atsuko yelled out with tears rolling down her cheeks. Maiko flinch slightly from her scream. "PLENTY OTHER PEOPLE GET HIT BY CARS AND STILL LIVE!"

Maiko wrapped her arms around her mom. Atsuko laid her head on her daughter's shoulder and sobbed. Maiko stayed there rocking her mother slightly and murmured soothing words in her ear.

All of a sudden Atsuko broke free from her daughter's grasp and stumbled toward Yusuke's coffin. She threw open the lid and raised her hand in pose to slap her dead son. Instead of continuing her attack, she just stood there frozen in shock.

Feeling worried, Maiko stood up and walked to her mom.

"Is something wrong?" she asked once she was next to her.

"His cheeks," Atsuko murmured out letting her raised hand fall to her side. "They have color."

Maiko turned her gaze to her brother's body and noticed that her mom was right. Slowly she reached out and checked to see if there was a pulse. A smile broke out once she could feel his pulse though it was slow.

"He's alive," she said to her mother excitedly. "I can feel his pulse."

Atsuko placed her hand on his cheeks and felt that his skin was slightly warm.

Loud knocking made both of the ladies up in shock. Atsuko stumbled her way to the door and yanked it open. Maiko could see Keiko standing there gasping for air.

"Atsuko," Keiko cried out desperately. "I have to tell you about Yusuke! He might be coming back!"

"He all ready has," Atsuko replied back still shocked.

"What?"

"I open up the door to his coffin again cause…well, I was going to smack him one more time for leaving me but then I saw that Yusuke's cheeks has some color. His skin is slightly warm."

Keiko gasped and Maiko appeared in the door way with a smile and her brown eyes glinted with unshed tears.

"It's true," she said. "I could feel his pulse."

Atsuko had tears of happiness and relief running down her cheeks. "His heart his beating," she said. "It's slow but… my boy's alive."

Maiko hugged her mother and cried with her. Keiko stood there in shock with tears running down her cheeks. Then she hugged the other two and cried with them in joy.

Maiko looked up to the night sky and saw her brother floating in the sky with Botan, on her oar beside him. She smiled up at him with tears still running down. Yusuke saw her and gave her a smile and thumbs up.

"I'll keep my promise," he said to himself as he stared down at his loved ones. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden egg he got from Koenma and stared at it. "I will."

* * *

Okay, I am really really sorry for making all of you wait this long. I've been so caught up with school, family, and the final exams that I kinda forgot about this story. I got all of your reviews and I'm happy that people love this story. Now that school is out for me I can continue and update more often. I hope that all of you are happy with this chapter and I bet that you noticed that I added the short fire demon that we all know in love. Please review and again I'm sorry


End file.
